


【铁盾】罗杰斯的公寓(1W一发完)

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 队长中心，全员。日久深情。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【铁盾】罗杰斯的公寓(1W一发完)

*

史蒂夫的公寓是个很奇特的存在。

他在21世纪清醒后，加入了神盾局。经过一段时间的专业评估，医生建议让美国队长独立生活，加速融入现代。福瑞便让寇森在布鲁克林区替他租了一间公寓，离史蒂夫从前的住所只有三条街的距离。

那间公寓的装潢有着四零年代的风格，确实让史蒂很有亲切感。起初，寇森想要帮忙，为史蒂夫买点家具或是生活用品。不过，史蒂夫婉拒了，因为他想要自己来，就像以前住在公寓里时候一样，每件事情他都必须依靠自己。

史蒂夫花了一点时间打扫这间空屋子，为客厅买了一张沙发和茶几，地上铺张柔软的地毯，因为他喜欢光着脚在室内走动。他放了一台黑胶唱盘，却没有打算买电视。他手动钉了一个书柜，上面摆了几本喜欢的书。而他的卧室很简陋，只有一张床和衣柜，和一张老旧的书桌。

阳台，史蒂夫喜欢这个阳台。干净，宽敞，光线充足，还能看见布鲁克林大桥和东河。他买了几个绿色盆栽放在地下，在没有任务的日子，定期给它们浇水。

叮叮，宁静的公寓里传来手机信息的提醒，史蒂夫拿起一看，是托尼，是啊，总是他。

史蒂夫回了几句话，将手机放回桌上。自从史蒂夫加入复仇者，和所有的队友交换了电话后，托尼便兴致勃勃地创建了一个名为美国队长粉丝会的群组，并将其他队友都拉了进去。然而小胡子总是用各种文字轰炸所有人，叮叮叮的信息洗满屏幕，像个过动儿，彷佛每天都有说不完的话。

虽然有点烦，但那些信息从来没让史蒂夫感到困扰，因为有了这个，他才能感到自己不是单独一人，不是一个走错时空的人。

不过在某些时候，屋子里仍然太安静了。那个在二手市场买来的黑胶唱盘，在用过几次后突然发不出声音，史蒂夫叹气，但也没有想要将它修复的欲望。很快地，他学会使用手机，在油管里搜寻老歌，在客厅里放出音乐，好几个小时，直到手机没电而强制关闭。史蒂夫为此经常漏了许多群组里的有趣事，惹得托尼总是抱怨美国队长没有积极参与团队。史蒂夫没理他。

直到某天，托尼喝醉酒倒在路边，他拨了通电话给史蒂夫，口齿不清地喊他蜜糖和亲爱的，史蒂夫花了很大的力气才从这个醉鬼的嘴里套出他的所在地。他飞快地骑着哈雷，穿越布鲁克林大桥，将已经睡倒的托尼拖回公寓里休息。

喝醉酒的托尼有点缠人，但很可爱。他削去了平时的尖锐，只剩下坦率和反应迟缓。他夸奖史蒂夫是全世界最好的人，能成为他的朋友是他至高的荣誉，不过一会儿又开始批评史蒂夫总是太忙，忙到除了美国队长之外，没有时间好好扮演自己。

史蒂夫默默地听，没有反驳，偶尔露出难以形容的表情。直到托尼浑身乏力倒在客厅的地毯上，却硬是拉着史蒂夫和他一起。史蒂夫没辙，拿了一件被毯盖在两人身上，怎么知道托尼突然心血来潮，对着他唱了整晚的情歌，那双大眼睛满是笑意。惹得史蒂夫红着耳根有点不知所措，只能像哄孩子那样，努力将托尼哄睡。

隔天清晨，脑袋的疼痛顺利将托尼唤醒，他哀号了大半天才爬起身子，花了十分钟终于相信自己在美国队长的公寓里过夜了。史蒂夫叹气，将新牙刷放进他手里，要他去清洗清洗。

“我昨天没吐在你身上吧？”  
“没有。但你吐在我的浴室里。”  
托尼艰难地望着浴室，史蒂夫无奈地说：“我早上清干净了，放心吧。”

托尼拿着牙刷走进浴室，发现干净得很，不禁更加愧疚了。他为了赔罪，修好了那台黑胶唱盘，还有不太灵光的灯源开关，最后再拨通电话，给史蒂夫买了一台电视，而且还是超大屏幕的壁挂电视。

一开始，史蒂夫认为那台电视很多余，他用不到。不过后来，每当史蒂夫看书看累了，或是刚出完一次任务，疲倦地倒在地毯上时，屋子里安静无声，史蒂夫就会希望能听见一些声音。所以他开始打开电视，就算没有认真地去看那片超大屏幕到底在演些什么，但至少屋子里有点声音的感觉确实不坏。

经过酒醉事件之后，托尼在群组里面吹嘘，他是第一个去美国队长公寓里作客的人，还吃了美国队长烹煮的早餐，用他的毛巾来洗脸。所有人骂托尼不要脸，而史蒂夫只说欢迎大家来他的公寓里做客，不论何时都欢迎。只是没想到，史蒂夫这些客套话语，很快让他迎来了第二个客人。

就是现在，这位穿着晚礼服，身材凹凸有致，金发碧眼的女子站在门口对着史蒂夫抛媚眼。史蒂夫没有太大的反应，更什么也没问便大方地开门让她进屋。

“就这么放心让我进来？”女人坐在沙发上，脱下高跟鞋，“你该有点警觉心。”  
史蒂夫走进厨房，倒一杯水放在桌上：“娜特，我知道你今天的任务是什么。”  
“但你不知道我会伪装成什么样子。”  
“也许神盾局的脸部模拟很逼真。”史蒂夫微笑，“不过你应该要更仔细地把疤痕遮起来。”

娜塔莎挑挑眉毛，手指抚在锁骨处，那是一小块已被粉底盖过的弹孔伤疤。她没有说话，无声地解除脸上的电子妆容，卸下瞳孔变色片和那头金色假发。不一会，黑寡妇的火红发丝就像瀑布那样倾泻在肩头。

娜塔莎说她累坏了。她已经三天没睡好觉，并且今天潜入皇后区的某场高级宴会，她的目标难缠又狡猾，智取之后还得使用武力才能走出那个地方。史蒂夫默默地听，看着娜塔莎自然而然走进浴室里洗澡。史蒂夫只好默默从衣柜里拿出干净的衣服，轻轻放在门边。

这会刚好是晚餐时间，史蒂夫将意大利面放入滚水中，虽然他不清楚娜塔莎的口味，但想必任何人经过一整天的高压值勤后，对任何食物都不会太挑剔的。只不过当史蒂夫将那盘西红柿口味的意大利面放在客厅桌上时，他却看见那位冷酷无情的黑寡妇，竟然就这么霸占他的单人床，并且睡得香甜。

“你输了，铁壳头。”隔天清晨，娜塔莎发了信息在群组里，“我在史蒂夫的床上醒来。”

娜塔莎在床上拍了一张慵懒的自拍，证明她所言不假。群组里似乎暴动了，诸位男士不知该谴责黑寡妇的邪恶，还是该默哀史蒂夫的单纯。直到美国队长穿着围裙，一脸无奈地告诉大家请冷静，昨天他是一个人睡在客厅的沙发，没有被子和枕头，腰酸背痛地忍了一晚上。

娜塔莎说她不介意跟史蒂夫同床共枕，只要他愿意就行。史蒂夫说不用了，床太小，黑寡妇则是笑得不怀好意。

在吃过早餐后，娜塔莎感谢似地拉着史蒂夫出门。她说想要购物买点衣服，便顺手替史蒂夫也买了一些。史蒂夫想拒绝，但娜塔莎了当地说，大家都不想要再看见美国队长只会穿格子衬衫和卡其裤，就算穿起来很好看，也不能。

于是史蒂夫试穿衣服的模样被拍了下来，传到了美国队长粉丝会的群组里。出乎意料，时髦年轻的衣服穿在这个人身上，完美至极，好看得要命。托尼偷偷把这些照片存起来，并且要求娜塔莎多替史蒂夫挑些好看的衣服，刷他的卡就行了。

*

大概是因为受到娜塔莎的刺激，托尼开始私下传讯给史蒂夫。小胡子似乎对于喝醉那天，史蒂夫让他睡在地毯上到天亮，而不像娜塔莎能睡在床铺上而感到耿耿于怀。托尼借机缠着史蒂夫，有事没事骚扰他，想要试探美国队长会不会感到内疚，并且同意把床让给他睡呢？

不，美国队长才不会同意这个，但钢铁侠不会轻易放弃的，他总是对史蒂夫死缠烂打，而史蒂夫总是拿他没辙。只是没想到，史蒂夫没等到托尼的胡闹，倒等来了刚从印度回来的布鲁斯。

那一天，布鲁斯顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，脏兮兮的衣服，外套也被扯破了好几个口子，看起来有点狼狈。这不打紧，令史蒂夫忧虑的是，博士额角泛出些许的绿意。

“你还好吗？”史蒂夫赶紧让博士进屋，“布鲁斯？”  
“我很好……”布鲁斯深呼吸，像是用尽了意志力，让自己不要在公寓里变身。  
“发生了什么事？”  
布鲁斯张嘴，欲言又止：“呃，我可以先要点甜食吗？我觉得我快撑不住了，浩克不吃点甜食恐怕就要跑出来了。”

史蒂夫赶紧翻找冰箱，顺利找到了一个布丁。布鲁斯一口吞了下去，瘫在沙发上舒畅许多。原来，布鲁斯刚下飞机，提着行李进入地铁时被强匪打了劫。他花了一点力气保住平板不被抢走，毕竟里面存了许多研究数据，但在保住资料的同时，他又必须不让浩克跑出来捏碎这群抢匪的脖子，真是辛苦。

“我以为你会去找托尼的。”史蒂夫倒了一杯茶，“上回你们才一起研发了反浩克装甲。”  
“不，那是下下策。”布鲁斯摇头，“出动反浩克等于会造成更大的损失，我不想再让托尼收拾这些，嗯，再次。”  
“好吧，那你是刚好路过这里？”  
“不，我是专门来找的，史蒂夫。”布鲁斯说，“因为浩克会听你的。他若是真的不小心跑出来，至少他还愿意听从美国队长的指令。”

被队友信任的感觉很好。史蒂夫露出一抹微笑，询问布鲁斯除了布丁之外还想吃点什么？因为美国队长正在为自己烹煮晚餐，而他刚好赶上了晚餐时间。平静下来的布鲁斯摸摸肚子，确实感到了饥饿，他卷起袖管，和史蒂夫一同挤进厨房里，说是要做几道印度的家常菜给史蒂夫尝尝。

很意外的，平时内敛安静的布鲁斯，在和史蒂夫做完一桌子的菜肴后，同样没忍住拍下照片，上传至群组里面，炫耀他和美国队长亲手烹煮了美味的晚餐。分散在世界各地的队友们看见照片后，纷纷留言说他们残酷无情。惹得史蒂夫弯起起眼睛，嘴里吃着的卷饼，滋味彷佛更美好了。

“也许，我们应该邀请托尼过来吃晚餐。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫问道，“他在纽约吗？”  
“他不在。”布鲁斯说，“但相信我，只要你一句话，他就会飞过来。”  
史蒂夫还想说些什么，窗外突然叩叩两声，并且听见了托尼的声音。

“你们太让我失望了！我简直无法形容此刻的心情，就好像我最好的朋友跟我的爱人扔下我而偷偷幽会，就连一口卷饼也不留给我。真有你的布鲁斯，咱们科学好伙伴的友情比我想象中还要脆弱，我要入侵你的实验室系统，投放各种超级病毒。”

布鲁斯坐在沙发上发笑。而史蒂夫打开窗户，双手撑在窗台上，弯着眼睛：“嘿？钢铁侠，你是想继续飞在外面抱怨呢？还是闭上嘴进来吃点东西？选一个。”

托尼选择了后者。

这一天，本来是平静又乏味的一天，可如今公寓里充满托尼和布鲁斯的笑声，还有很多很多史蒂夫听不懂的科学公式和代码，不过他不在乎，他喜欢和朋友分享生活，无论什么时候，紧密的陪伴都能让他感到高兴，能让他感到不寂寞和孤单。

当晚餐结束后，史蒂夫站在厨房里切水果，怎知拿出去客厅时，便看见这两个科学家合力改造了他的烤箱，让烤箱启动时会唱起美国国歌，哦我的天吶。

“这不好笑。”史蒂夫纠正道，“把烤箱弄回来。”  
托尼调皮地说：“哦别这样，你不喜欢的话，我可以让它改唱嘻哈？”  
“不，我绝对不会用一个会唱歌的烤箱，太诡异了。”  
“这个世界竞争力是非常大的，”布鲁斯喃喃地说，“看，就连区区烤箱都必须学点才艺，不然会被潮流所淘汰……”  
史蒂夫看着布鲁斯自言自语，不禁问道：“托尼，你给布鲁斯喝酒了？”  
“我没有。”托尼摇摇头，“那是布鲁斯自己带的酒，他把它喝光了，一点也没留给我。”

史蒂夫抬头便看见一瓶金属酒瓶横躺在桌子上。他叹气，将醉醺醺的布鲁斯搀扶到自己房间，替他盖上棉被。

“你不是一直想要睡我的床？”史蒂夫说，“你现在有机会了，如果你不介意跟布鲁斯挤在一起的话。”  
托尼眨眨眼：“那你呢？你睡哪里？”  
“睡客厅的沙发。”

托尼不用思考，直接跟了出去，并且心甘情愿睡在地毯上，和史蒂夫聊了通宵。

“跟你商量点事。”  
“什么？”  
“我想把史塔克大楼改装，让所有复仇者住在一起，你怎么看？”  
“挺好的？”史蒂夫说，“但你得问问其他人的意见。”  
“一支队伍需要一个领导人，”托尼说，“你是我们的老大，只要你起头，我想大家都会同意的。”  
史蒂夫像在思考，托尼继续说：“嘿，这就像是团体生活，你以前很熟悉的那种。我们可以混在一起做任何事情。当然，你想要一个人静一静时，也会有足够的空间。而我会确保大楼里都会有人在，史蒂夫，这样你便不用再一直开着电视，或是使用手机放音乐直到没电，只为让空间里吵杂一点了，我只怕到时候你嫌我们太吵了——”

史蒂夫已经忘记何时跟托尼提过，他总会开着电视，听点声音，直到凌晨直到天亮都不会关上它。而眼前的小胡子仍然自顾地说个不停。却不知道这番话让史蒂夫的内心暖洋洋一片，像是秋季的太阳，像是冬季里的暖炉。

托尼没留意史蒂夫，解释道：“不过你别有压力，这不算是全为了你。。因为你若是搬来大楼，福瑞就不必整天烦我，要我多关心美国队长的心理状态。我也不必整天给你发信息，直到你烦得把我屏蔽了。”  
史蒂夫笑了出来，声音里有无限的温柔。“原来，你整天像个过动儿，叽叽喳喳得在群组里说个没完，是为了让我好过一点。”  
“啥？”托尼摆出一个怪表情，“我说你为什么要用肯定句来代替疑问句？”  
“因为这是你给我的感觉。”史蒂夫认真的说，蓝眼睛里充满感激，“谢谢你，托尼。”

大概是没想到会得到美国队长诚心的谢意，托尼咳了几声，平常的伶牙俐齿倒在这个时候失去了功能，甚至连不客气都忘了该怎么说。不一会，他爬起身子，望着沙发上的史蒂夫。

“如果你真那么感谢我，让我跟你一起睡沙发。”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼，好一会才说道：“沙发太窄了，你会滚下去的。”  
“不意外你会拒绝。”托尼躺了回去，单手枕在后脑处，“晚安了，史蒂夫。”  
金发青年愣愣地望着天花板，翻个身子：“就这样？你平常不屈不挠的洗屏精神去哪里了？”  
托尼闭上眼睛，装作没听见。  
“别装睡，”史蒂夫坐起身子，“我可以跟你一起睡地板的，如果你想的话。”  
“说晚了。”托尼理也没理。  
“行吧，这是你的选择。”

史蒂夫作势要躺回去，下一秒，托尼直起身子把他从沙发上扯了下来。史蒂夫跌进了托尼的怀抱里，而那个人的笑声是他从未听过的轻松愉快。

“你真是莫名其妙的一个人，斯塔克。”  
“彼此彼此，罗杰斯。”

托尼紧紧抱着史蒂夫，两人一同躺在硬梆梆的地毯上。史蒂夫没有强硬地离开托尼的臂弯，反而舒适地躺在他的怀抱里。托尼有点惊讶没有被拒绝，更加舍不得松开手了。他们互相依偎好长一段时间，直到，他们在黑暗里凝视彼此的眼睛，好像里面有一道光，最后像是同时鼓起勇气，凑近对方，亲吻对方柔软的嘴唇。

史蒂夫红着耳根感到无比欣喜。而托尼更是感到，他拥有了全世界。

*

托尼确实开始改装斯塔克大楼，上面的A字符号正在黑夜里闪烁着。史蒂夫乘坐昆氏战斗机飞在纽约的天空时，看见了这个。他坐在副驾驶座，和克林特聊了几句，克林特则是兴奋地说，铁罐早已答应他会把通风管做得更大更舒适。史蒂夫露出了笑容，无法掩饰满心的期待。

他们一起飞进欧洲，肩并肩完成了神盾局指派的秘密任务。回程的路上，克林特说周末要带孩子去参加国际风筝节，史蒂夫愣愣地承认，他从来没有放过风筝。而克林特的表情——震惊以及不可置信。他大概是想表达，没放过风筝是一件多么悲惨的事情，必须马上修正。

于是现在，史蒂夫出现在这里，在皇后区最大的公园，迎面吹着今年夏季最狂妄的西风。他手里紧紧抓着克林特自制的弓箭图案的超大风筝，足足有五公尺那么长。这引来了许多围观的民众，朝他们拍照。史蒂夫有点尴尬，但克林特不受影响，满是兴奋地要史蒂夫注意，风筝要起飞了。

确实，当风筝随着狂风而飞上湛蓝的天空时，史蒂夫的金发被吹得凌乱，脸上的笑容也跟着扬高了。只可惜，如果风筝的尾巴没有卷着一名三岁孩子，一同把他也拖上天空的话，大概会更完美吧。

“哦我的天吶！”史蒂夫惊呼，“克林特！那个孩子——”  
“我操！”弓箭手唬了一跳，“搞什么鬼？刚不是清空所有人了！？”

可想而知，现场开始出现尖叫声，而那名孩子在高空中被风筝的尾巴抛来抛去。史蒂夫拔腿追着那块风筝，克林特则是迅速掏出弓箭，站好定点后大喊史蒂夫接好他！只听唰一声，鹰眼的箭头笔直射去，不偏不倚将风筝尾巴截断，孩子从空中落下，稳稳地被美国队长接在怀里。

孩子被吓得嚎啕大哭，史蒂夫喘息着将他交给他的母亲。现场传来鼓掌声，但这一点也没让史蒂夫感到高兴。因为很快地，全美国都知道了这件事情，知道了美国队长和鹰眼在放风筝时，顺道把一名可怜的孩子一起放上了蓝天，这是非常糟糕的一件事。是的，尤其当福瑞扭曲的脸朝他们咆啸时，史蒂夫早已预设了这一切。

“哦别那么郁闷。”克林特说，“至少你接到了那孩子不是吗？”  
史蒂夫没有说话，坐在沙发上闷着一张脸。克林特在鞋柜里翻到一双金红色的拖鞋，一边大笑：“妈啊，这是铁罐留在这里的对吧？全世界只有他会穿这么骚包的拖鞋。”

虽是嘲笑，但克林特依然穿上了那双拖鞋，随后钻进史蒂夫的厨房，随意煮了两碗简单的肉酱面，轻轻放在桌上，最后把叉子塞进史蒂夫手里。

“放轻松，那只是个意外。”  
“那是个错误。”史蒂夫说，“那是可以避免的错误。”  
“当然，队长，你说的是对的。”克林特耸耸肩，“但我们弥补了这个错误，没有人受到伤害。”  
史蒂夫叹气，吃了一口面：“那孩子才三岁，这件事情可能会造成他日后的阴影。”  
“顶多是以后不敢放风筝呗。”克林特不以为然，“拜托，伙计，我有三个孩子，他们三岁的时候分别经历了比被风筝抛上天还可怕的事情，但现在他们仍旧活得好好的。”

史蒂夫无奈地笑了一下。或许是二十一世纪的安逸，让他感觉现在的孩子特别单纯，需要保护。回想四零年代时，孩子们不成天活在战争的恐惧之下呢。史蒂夫放宽了心，好奇询问克林特，他的三个孩子到底经历了什么？

“这些老掉牙了。”克林特说，“你肯定会知道，做为一名神盾局特工，是有庞大的风险。尤其当敌人不知从哪里得到了你的数据，挟持你的老婆孩子要你去死的时候，那情况会有多糟呢。”  
“确实很糟。”史蒂夫严肃地说，“后来呢？”  
“后来就是我让那些不知天高地厚的浑蛋们滚蛋去了。我会解决这个的，不管怎样都不会退缩，而我的孩子们也同样坚强。”  
克林特拿出皮夹，给史蒂夫看了一张他的全家福合照。里面的每个人都笑得开怀幸福。  
“他们真可爱。”史蒂夫笑说，“你是一个好爸爸，他们会为你感到骄傲。”  
“那当然，”克林特自豪地说，“我可是个酷毙了的好爸爸！”

吃过饭后，克林特收拾了餐桌，洗完碗盘。随后从装备袋里掏出最新的计算机玩具，将电源接在电视屏幕上，启动它。克林特说这东西本来是要买给他的小儿子，但看在美国队长第一次放风筝的回忆惨不忍睹，他不介意先和史蒂夫分享这份礼物。

于是史蒂夫手里握着游戏杆，全神贯注地正在玩一场马力欧赛车的过程，被克林特拍了下来，上传到群组里。史蒂夫的笨拙和紧张兮兮的神情，看起来可爱极了，要知道，这些表情可不是经常能在史蒂夫的脸上出现。

托尼在群组里看见了这个，酸溜溜地说克林特没邀请他，他气得要把新大楼的通风管用水泥全部填起来。克林特说他公报私仇，而史蒂夫回了一张笑脸，高兴地表示自己打破了新纪录。

晚些时候，克林特留在公寓里，睡在那张似乎已经不属于史蒂夫的单人床上。史蒂夫独自躺在沙发里面，熬夜看着手里的小说，没多久，手机在宁静的空间里再次叮叮个没完。

“我的天，我看到影片了，你和小鸟怎么把三岁小孩放上天空去了？”  
史蒂夫懒得解释，已读不回。  
“嘿？别无视我，我知道你心情不好，风筝初体验就这么被摧毁了。但你确实不应该顺着小鸟的意思，在人多的地方放超大的弓箭风筝。克林特是疯子，而你却不阻止他。”  
“这不有趣，托尼，闭嘴。”  
“我知道，你肯定觉得一切都是自己的疏失。但我不是来嘲笑你的，蜜糖，让我弥补这个，我买了一个普通尺寸的钢铁侠风筝，明天寄到你的公寓，在天黑之前我会回到纽约，陪你放一次正常的风筝，怎么样？”

托尼的关心总是这么别扭又让人生气，史蒂夫忍不住笑，反问道：“为什么不是美国队长的风筝？”  
“因为美国队长的风筝在我手里啊，傻瓜。”

隔天，史蒂夫确实拿到了风筝，他无法忽视内心的欣喜。他不晓得为什么，明明昨天他才跟克林特一起玩过这个的，但他仍然想和托尼凑在一起，让他仔细地教他怎么把风筝放上天空，即使托尼可能会满不耐烦或一脸嫌弃。

只不过，计划永远赶不上变化。中午过后，纽约市的天空聚集了庞大的乌云，水气充足后开始下雨，一直到下到傍晚时间都没有停下来的迹象，而托尼没有出现。

史蒂夫把风筝收进抽屉，并且关闭了一小时前不断叮个不停的手机。那屏幕在暗灭之前，停留在某个新闻网站上——那是昨晚，托尼和某位女影星一同喝醉酒亲热的绯闻。

史蒂夫不知道是应该气这场下雨天，还是该气托尼没有准时赴约？又或是，托尼和某位女影星的绯闻，刚好就在昨天？所以托尼昨晚是全程喝醉酒的状态与他传信息，然后史蒂夫却傻傻地相信那个醉鬼说的每一句话。

史蒂夫有点受伤，但他没有立场去质问托尼，他也认为没有必要。然而，这件事情没有后续，因为史蒂夫把手机留在公寓，和娜塔莎一同出任务去了。托尼急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁想要解释，却也没有机会。就算他尝试联系娜塔莎，希望能和史蒂夫说几句话，但都被美国队长现在很忙碌没有空而拒绝了。

那场任务一去就是两周，史蒂夫将这件事情抛诸脑后，全神贯注地去做他该做的事。当史蒂夫完美达成任务，回到纽约市，回到布鲁克林的公寓后，他几乎疲倦地没有力气生闷气。史蒂夫洗了个澡，坐在沙发上打开电视，挪动身子轻靠在抱枕上休息。而那支手机仍然躺在桌面上，静静地反射天花板的灯光。

史蒂夫将手机握在手里，打开了它。他收到无数封的信息和未接来电，托尼，托尼，都是托尼。但他没有去看那些满满的未读消息，因为窗外突然亮起一道闪电，他看见红色的披风和铠甲，还有一支米欧尼尔——索尔来了，史蒂夫打开窗户让雷神进屋。他有点意外，索尔竟然会知道他的住所。

“珍去了英国，参加学术研究。”索尔说，“我没有地方可以住，寇森要我来找你。”  
“哦当然，欢迎。”史蒂夫弯起眼睛，“你饿吗？我们可以叫披萨当消夜。”  
“我饿坏了，我能吃下一头牛。”  
“很遗憾，”史蒂夫拿起手机，开始查询电话，“纽约市可没有一头牛能让你吃。”

索尔是个豪爽的人，他的不拘小节和气度，一直都是让史蒂夫钦佩。他们一同咬着披萨，看着肥皂剧哈哈大笑，他们同样不属于这个世代，然而凑在一起时，却又那么理所当然。

叮叮，美国队长粉丝会传来一张照片。托尼取起手机一看，含在嘴里的咖啡差点全部都喷了出来。他看见，史蒂夫趴伏在索尔的身上，眼神迷蒙，双手紧紧抱着索尔的肩膀，而那张白皙的脸红得像是西红柿，露出一抹傻傻的微笑。然而当托尼急忙忙的拨电话给史蒂夫时，却听见索尔的声音。

“见鬼的！你对美国队长做了什么？”  
“冷静，安东尼，史蒂夫只是喝醉了。”  
“你说谎，美国队长不会喝醉！”  
“他确实喝醉了。”索尔说，“他喝了我从阿斯嘉带来的酒。”  
“我操！我不允许！”托尼气愤地穿上盔甲，“我十分钟后到公寓！”

托尼大概从来没有飞得这么快过，他甚至没有花上十分钟，便从曼哈顿抵达了史蒂夫的公寓。托尼七手八脚地爬进公寓的阳台，闯进客厅时，看见的仍然是照片中的画面——史蒂夫侧坐在索尔的双腿之间，身子倾斜，倚靠在对方的怀里。而索尔，他像是在哄婴儿那样，手指轻轻梳理着史蒂夫的金发。

“嘿，史蒂夫？亲爱的，蜜糖，”托尼在金发青年面前挥手，“快醒醒，赶紧从索尔身上下来，你这个样子一点也没有美国队长的威严，寇森看见会很伤心的，快下来。”  
怎知史蒂夫愣愣地瞪着托尼，像在生闷气，随后偏过头去，理也不理。  
“你别无视我啊！”托尼焦急，指着索尔的鼻子，如临大敌地喊，“索尔奥丁森，我命令你把史蒂夫放下来，立刻。”  
“史蒂夫说他想放风筝。”索尔说，“你是不是曾经答应他什么，却没做到呢？安东尼。”  
托尼愣了一下。史蒂夫则是躲在索尔怀里，闷闷地说没有，他才不想放什么风筝。  
“哦不，这个——那是场误会！”托尼解释道，“嘿甜心，你还在生气吗？我给你打了一百通电话你都没接。但我确定今天我会留在这里，明天一早就带你去放风筝，这次绝对不会放你鸽子，行吗？嘿，看看我啊？求你了。”  
经过一番哄骗，史蒂夫终于愿意好好看着托尼，那双蓝眼睛弯得像月牙。

“托尼——”金发青年直起身子，朝托尼举起双臂。  
哦天吶，这画面看起来古怪又可爱，美国队长喝醉了，笑得腼腆又甜蜜，他正敞开双臂要向托尼讨抱。而机智的托尼一点也没迟疑，赶紧把人拖进怀里。他坐进沙发，抬腿踢了踢索尔。  
“惊爆点，你去睡史蒂夫的床铺，这儿让给我们。”  
索尔没什么所谓，把桌上的啤酒喝光之后，便直接钻进了房间里休息去了。

客厅里没有灯光，只有阳台处投射的微弱光源，在天花板上形成笔直的倒影。托尼躺在地毯上，一手抚摸史蒂夫的头发。喝醉的史蒂夫直直盯着托尼，蓝眼睛里装着托尼从来没见过的坦率和直白。

“我想念你，史蒂夫。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那天我不是故意——”  
“我知道，娜塔莎给我看了影片。”史蒂夫打了个酒嗝，“你谈妥了生意，被合伙人灌醉，然后你对着某位女星喊我的名字。”  
“呃那个只是，我喝醉了口误，酒精是个会让你脑袋混乱的东西，就像你现在这样。我没有其他的意思，就是——就是——”  
“我想念你，托尼。”  
听见这个，托尼投降，他懒得再掩饰什么，就算史蒂夫明天醒来什么都忘了，他也无所谓。  
“老天，我想你想得快要发疯。”托尼把人拉得更近一些，“拜托下次别再喝什么仙酒了，你这种模样我不想让别人看见，尤其是索尔，那家伙可是神，一个国王，一个勇者——”  
“别担心这个，傻瓜，”史蒂夫坦白地说，“你很好，没有人比你更好。”  
托尼一手捂着脸，感到心脏差点要从胸腔里跳了出来。  
“你说这种话可是犯规的，罗杰斯。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“别那么可爱行吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“停止敷衍我，我可是会当真，并且录像存证，等你醒来后想赖也赖不掉。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“好吧，你只会嗯哼，那你爱我吗？罗杰斯。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“这是爱的意思，我猜？那我要吻你了，我可没有趁人之危。”

史蒂夫没有再说话，漂亮的蓝眼睛在黑暗里熠熠生辉，托尼屏息呼吸凑了过去，却迟迟没有动作。

“你还在等什么？斯塔克。”  
“老天，你到底是真醉还是假醉？”  
“等你有胆子吻我之后，我再回答你。”

*

史蒂夫有个很酷的公寓。

即使半年后复仇者一同搬进了那座基地大厦，他仍然保留了这个。偶尔他跟托尼吵架时，他便会回到公寓里待着，冷静地控制自己不要一盾牌把他的男朋友敲得头破血流。直到托尼带着一束花把他哄回家。

史蒂夫挺直腰背，行走在曾经陌生的时间线。这个世代仍然混乱，仍然有许多敌人，仍然需要美国队长。他渐渐习惯了耸立高楼的纽约市，习惯了干净整洁的布鲁克林街道，习惯了他不是一个人面对一切。他在这里拥有了朋友，挚友和家人，还有托尼。

天亮了，湛蓝的天空尾端有一颗耀眼的太阳。那片金黄笼罩着大地，给予温暖和光芒。钢铁侠和美国队长的风筝飘荡在天空中，顺着微风摇曳着。史蒂夫带着微笑抬头仰望，而托尼就站在他身旁。

他想，他已经开始爱上21世纪了，就像他爱着托尼那样。

END.


End file.
